Soul Of Runeterra
by Azrael7100
Summary: My first attempt at a fan fiction. The story takes place first in our world but it then turns into Runeterra after the hero Elias is dragged into their world. In this grand story, new friends, alliances, and enemies will be made. The dark secrets of Valoran and the terrors that it brings will be revealed, as well as startling new discoveries.
1. Chapter 1: The Champion Arrives

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so any kind of criticism or reviews would be fantastic (grammar and spelling may be out of wack for somethings and I apologize in advance)!. This will be rated M because of the coarse language and themes that will be used later on the the story. Also as you read the first chapter I apologize the unintentional pun/reference... thingy (if you get it tell me!). Without further adieu, here's the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter One: The Champion Arrives

He used to think that The League was just a game; a means to entertain himself and millions of other people. He never could have expected it to exist for real. The unlikely "hero" of this story is now is unknowingly going to be sucked into this fantasy realm called Runterra, filled with the champions of his game, and the dark secrets that are lurking in the shadows…

PENTAKILL! The announcer yelled from the computer's speakers. The owner of the device was propped against his chair with a wide grin was over his face and clicking manically around the screen so that the being he controlled to attack the enemy Nexus. After a few more seconds the announcer proclaimed "Victory!"

A sharp sigh escaped from his mouth and he relaxed into his chair. After he exited the game his friends told him good job and well done on going on a flawless 23/0/19 streak. He replied to all of them and a small smile overcame his face when he heard a familiar 'Ding' sound come from his phone. He stared at it and saw the words "You know I love you Axel…" brightly on the screen.

Axel looks at the message and replies to it quickly. "Man… this just went from good to bad in a split second." The phone then began to ring and he picked it up hastily putting it to his ear.

"Hey you~" said a flirtatious voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey Alice…" he replied.

"Aww what's wrong Axy? Did something happen sweetie?" ask Alice. This had struck a nerve and he gave out an irritated sigh. "You've obviously forgotten so… I'm just gonna drop it," Axel in an upset tone.

This had caused a small period of tension between the two. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes before Alice gained the courage to say something. "Axel… you know that wasn't what you thought okay? I told you that he pushed me down and… kissed me. I didn't do anything to provoke it and I sure as hell didn't enjoy it," Alice said with sadness in her voice.

Axel scoffed and replied, "You sure looked like you were enjoying it. Why didn't you just go out with him in the first place? Everyone, even my parents know that you like him more than me. That would have saved us the trouble of even fighting in the first place."

"You really do hate me… don't you?" Alice murmured to him. An exasperated sigh escaped Axel's mouth and he rubbed his forehead. "I don't hate you. It's just that… 'Betrayed' feeling I still have. Even if it was an accident, I still feel immensely emotionally damaged and can't get the incident out of my head."

Axel could tell she was close to crying because her voice started to falter on the other end. "I-I'm sorry Axel… I just didn't want this to happen." Alice said almost crying. Axel sat there in silence before a small 'Beep' sound was heard. He was now left all alone in his room.

Axel kept the phone up to his ear for a while as a singular stream came running down his cheek. "Well this fuckin' blows. I have one potentially ex-girlfriend and a possibly very pissed off friend to deal with now," a now depressed Axel says to himself.

He looks up at the clock and sees it's almost 9 o'clock. "Well, time to sleep. Maybe this shit will be cleared up tomorrow" Axel grumbles to himself. He then shut down his computer, crawled under his covers and slowly drifts off to sleep.

_Meanwhile in that one place…_

The small regiment of soldiers dressed in silver armor with bits of blue and gold was tirelessly trekking up the large mountain. At the front of this regime was a bulky man clad in armor from head to toe. He carried with him an exceptionally large sword in his right hand as he, as well as the other soldiers marched towards their objective.

On each of the front corners of the platoon, a flag was raised bearing two golden winged lions clashing swords together. "Dauntless Vanguard stand fast! We are almost at the top, just a little longer" shouted the large man.

There was a collective sigh and groans but the soldiers kept on marching. The Might of Demacia continued to march with them until they got to the top of the mountain. Garen raised his hand to halt the brave warriors approach. "Start constructing a camp ground right now! The sooner, the better we can defend if Noxus arrives here as well" he ordered the troops.

As soon as Garen had given the order the troops began to construct a makeshift camp for the time being. As he surveyed the camps construction, Garen noticed two flashes of blue light appear behind him. He turned to give a small smile as he was greeted by his sister Luxanna the Lady of Luminosity, and the Crowned Prince himself: Jarvan IV.

"Garen!" Lux squealed as she quickly embraced her brother. He returned the sentiment and tightly hugged her. She soon let go as Jarvan stepped forward. Garen quickly saluted the prince before he waved his hand.

"Garen please, we are old childhood friends. So why not greet each other like so?" Jarvan said to his Commander. A small sigh of relief came over Garen before he and Jarvan shared a grin and gripped each others forearms tightly. "Good to see you friend", "And same to you Garen. So tell me, what is this news we heard of this "mysterious champion" everyone is talking about?" Jarvan questioned.

"Well we received reports on-" "It seems that whoever this new champion is, they are rumored to be extremely powerful and also don't seem to have any ties with anyone" Lux interjected. Jarvan scratched his stubble and thought of the situation. "So I assume every ambitious nation is trying to add another champion to their roster eh? A wise strategy for everyone" he nodded.

The two Crownguards nodded with him before walking off to start strategizing if another force came up. The Lightshield stood there in a brief pause of silence before a scout came running up to them.

"Your Highness! I bring news about a small Noxus army approaching from the western side of the mountain" huffed the scout who was out of breath. "How many men?" inquired Jarvan. "Roughly one-hundred strong my lord. With the Hand of Noxus and the Sinister Blade taking charge of it" replied the scout.

A grim face came across Jarvan's face before he nodded. "I will relay this to the Commander and the Lady myself, you are dismissed." The scout saluted the prince and ran off towards the rest of the group.

"So Noxus ordered two of their finest warriors to acquire this new champion… This could mean trouble" Jarvan mumbled to himself. A hearty pat on the back came out of nowhere and he looked behind him to see his old friend.

"Let Noxus come my prince. They will not lay a single hand on that champion, I swear on my honor" Garen reassured him. A small grin appeared over the prince's mouth and nodded in agreement. "No one will get to this new champion before us. For the glory of Demacia!" proclaimed Jarvan to his troops.

Upon hearing this, the crowd of troops raised their fists to the sky and shouted "FOR DEMACIA!" With the Demacian troops morale now sky high they felt that they would win this battle for sure.

"How much longer till we reach the top?" groaned the assassin. Ignoring her complaint the Hand of Noxus simply grunted and replied "We'd be up there by now if it wasn't for your insufferable complaining." The assassin gave a mocking gasp as if the words he said stung.

He simply ignored her and kept on marching with his small army leading behind him.

Katarina curled her lip into a pout but she kept on following the General. Darius kept his trusty axe in hand and gripped the shaft of it as is he could sense its thirst for blood. Looking behind him he saw the one-hundred strong from the Crimson Elite: the strongest and most deadly warriors to prowl in Noxus.

Katarina groaned again before shunpo-ing in front of Darius. "Again, how much longer Darius?" she questioned. The man clasped his forehead before raising his hand for the troops to halt. "Katarina," he growled. "If it wasn't for your father Marcus being my superior and the Blade of Noxus, I would have ended your pathetic whining in and instant." The girl scoffed and brushed back strands of her blood red hair back from her face.

An intense starting contest broke out between the two before the redhead waved her hand and started to walk away. "If my father was here he would have ended you as well Darius. You may be the Hand that strangles the foes of Noxus, but my father is the one who cuts them down." He repressed the urge to slice her with his axe before turning and continuing his march.

The rest of the warriors followed after their leader leaving the assassin standing there by her lonesome. Although Darius got the feeling that he may have gone soft on the Sinister Blade, he grinned as he knew the Demacian Dauntless Vanguard would be no match for his Crimson Elite. The army of bloodthirsty men and women continued to climb the mountain until they too finally reached the top. What they saw when they got there gave all of the Noxians a wild grin: a challenge to quench their bloodthirsty way of life.

An alarm clock rang loudly in the silent household. A groan came from underneath the blankets and an exhausted Axel rose from them. He stretched out his back and a loud yawn erupted from his mouth.

His sleepy eyed self dragged himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After a quick shower, Axel got dressed in his usual attire of jeans, a t-shirt and his trademark hoodie. Now that he was dressed and showered he felt ready to take on the day. Although last nights fight had taken a toll on his mental state, he tried to hide it with his flashy grins and atrocious jokes.

Walking over to the kitchen he went over to the pantry and pulled out two slices of bread before promptly placing them in the toaster. As he waited for this toasted deliciousness to finish, he went to the sink and filled a cup of water before slurping up the beverage in large gulps.

A 'ding' from the toaster came and Axel ran over and snatched the newly toasted bread from the machine. Lying the two slices down on a paper plate he began to lather them in butter and grape jelly, his favorite combination. He quickly scarfed down one piece of it before promptly wrapping the other in a paper towel.

After finishing his breakfast he ran by his parent's room and promptly said his goodbyes before rushing out the door with his toast in hand. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, gonna be late, gonna be late!" he exclaimed to himself.

Starting to run faster after eating his last piece of toast he bound down the street towards his school. _Maybe I can clear things up today with her. I'll set things right for sure this time._ Before Axel cut a corner that would have led him to the entrance to his school, a peculiar navy colored light emanated from the alleyway beside him.

Screeching to a halt the teen tilted his head sideways and looked around before heading down the alleyway. Walking cautiously up to the lights source he peered around to see if anyone was around. As he approached the light it suddenly engulfed him and he couldn't move. Everything went white afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

Chapter Two: New Home

After the light had faded Axel was sitting in the middle of a warzone. He could see axes, swords, daggers, and magic being thrown around between the two terrifying armies. Confused and now scared Axel had absolutely no idea what was going on.

He looked around frantically trying to make sense of what was going on. Before he could do that however he knew he had to escape the bloody battle that was happening before his eyes.

After he managed to escape the fray, Axel started to look around for signs of where he might be. Looking around frantically as fear consumed him he noticed two very distinct things in the middle of the fighting. He squint his eyes to focus more on them before he let out a shuddered gasp.

Clasping his mouth to prevent himself from screaming he recognized the two crests of the most terrifying military presences in the game he so loved. "T-that's Noxus and Demacia's crests" he murmured to himself. Before he could continue talking to himself he felt a terrifying gaze creep up behind him.

A sharp blade was pressed against his neck and let out a small whimper. "Please don't tell me you're the new champion" Katarina sneered. Shocked, Axel turned around and stared at the redhead that had a blade pressed to his neck. "What the hell? Katarina?!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

The red-headed assassin gave him a confused look and brought the blade closer to his neck. "So it seems that the new champion knows about me eh?" she barked at him. A shudder of fear came across the teen as he was now frozen at the fact that one of the characters in the game he so loved was now about to end his life.

Before he could utter out a sentence a large sword fell from the sky and Katarina threw Axel across the battlefield to avoid being pierced.

_Ok this has to be a dream_, he thought to himself. But again his hopes of this being a nightmare were dashed as the Demacian Commander charged forward to engage his female opponent. Katarina gave a fierce growl before pouncing on Garen who bellowed out his battle cry of "Demacia!" before clashing blades with the assassin.

Axel was about to relax before another blood curdling war cry was heard from the crowd. "BLOOD FOR NOXUS!" This petrified Axel even more as he saw the now visible figure who screamed the cry. The figure wrenched out his axe from a corpse and its edge was dripping a crimson liquid. It then turned towards the cowering boy and gripped the handle of its axe tightly. The massive warrior drenched in blood started to approach him with his axe hung low.

"Oh fuck me not Darius!" Axel cried out loud. Darius seemed to hear him and a scowl etched itself across his face. Before too long the Hand of Noxus started to rush towards Axel before another cry for Demacia was sounded.

A flurry of gold jumped in front of the teen before a craggy erection of rock surrounded it and Darius; trapping both inside of it. Axel's heart had leapt out of his chest when the thunderous fighting around him got even louder. He clasped his ears with his hands and held his knees to his chest in an attempt for him to keep the sound of war out of his ears.

For what seemed like a second he thought the fighting was done. A brief sense of tranquility came over his face before he looked up. His eyes widened again as he saw a dark red dragon holding him by its claws.

What seemed to be the thousandth time he screamed again, Axel tried to wriggle himself out of the dragon's grasp. All this did was make the dragon momentarily release him before holding him firmly in its talons. Before he could say anything else the adrenaline coursing through his blood ceased and the now exhausted teen fainted.

As Axel dreamed he recalled moments of the past couple of days: The discovery of his best friend kissing his girlfriend, the then later fight with his girlfriend, and his sudden appearance onto a battlefield he thought only existed in his dreams and games. As swiftly as these dreams

Light had begun to pour through the cracks of the curtains and Axel soon began to stir. Once he had awoken he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Looking around still bleary eyed he couldn't recognize the room he was in. After another stretch and yawn it finally clicked into place: He wasn't at home, or even his world. Axel was now residing in the world named Runeterra.

A knock at the door made him jump before a soft voice called from the other side. "Hey you in there! You up yet?" Confused he looked around and found that he was in a plain white shirt and in white black sweatpants. "Uh yeah!" he replied. "Just give me a second!"

The teen then looked at the mirror positioned next to him to see if his appearance was decent enough. "You can come in now" he announced to whoever was at the door. The doorknob creaked and swung open revealing a short, blonde, and very energetic girl. A sigh of relief came out of his mouth and leaned back on the bed.

"Thank god you aren't one of those Noxians; I'd most likely jump out that window over there" Axel joked. Lux had given him a serious look at first as if he was serious but it soon melted into her trademark radiant smile. "I'm glad too" she replied. "If the Noxians got a hold of you, we'd have another enemy to go up against."

"Pardon?"

"You don't know?" the blonde asked. "Aren't you supposed to be the new champion that comes from another world?"

This had him form a confused look across his face. "C-champion? Me a champion? I'm lost here Lux."

The blonde looked at him with a puzzling gaze and sat down next to Axel. He could smell her cherry perfume on her figure and a small blush started to occupy his cheeks. She gave a small giggle and covered her mouth in a cute way when she noticed the black haired teen blush.

"It seems that you don't know why you're here, so I'll inform you," she started. "We- well everyone in Valoran saw a shimmering light in the sky one night. Everyone was confused and immediately sought out the High Summoners to see what it was." The teen nodded and waited for her to continue.

Lux started to look around as if someone was spying on them but she started to continue her explanation. "Anyway, we asked the High Summoners what was going on and they told us that a new champion from a different world was approaching; and they weren't aligned with the Void."

After the explanation the two sat there in silence. The blonde sat there too, twirling her golden locks nervously between her fingers. She was about to perk up before the door to the room was slammed open.

They both jumped as the rumble of the door shook the bed they were sitting on. "I see he has awakened!" bellowed a loud voice. Axel's heart crept up into his throat as he feared where the voice originated from. A large hand soon found itself on his shoulder and was accompanied by a grin. "I see my sister has already visited you. I assume you told him everything?" the figure turned to Lux.

It was Garen who was still dressed in his usual attire. A feeling of relief washed over Axel's mind and he no longer had panic running through his chest. "I was about to get to the main point Garen," she replied. Looking back at the black haired teen that had the look of confusion over his she flashed him a quick smile in an attempt to calm his nerves. "What my brother is referring to is that I was sent to try and recruit you," she said with a devilish grin on her face. "Join Demacia? Wait why do you want me to join you guys? I don't even know how I am a champion and, hell I don't even know what kind of champion I am!" he exclaimed. The siblings looked at each other and their own look of confusion spread across their faces.

"Then why did you appear?"

"I don't know okay. All I remember is running to school, seeing a flashing blue light, running into it then… well the rest you two know."

Axel clutched his head trying to recall what else happened but to no avail. Then fear began to consume his thoughts. _What if I can't go home? What if I'm stuck here for the rest of my life? _Lux and her brother saw that he began to tremble with fear and started to attempt to calm his nerves. Still shaking with fear he couldn't get the thought of never going home and setting things right with people out of his head.

"Hey… Hey! What's wrong!" faded in a voice. Axel's sudden state of shock was broken by the panic filled words. He looked over hoping it was Alice but to his disappointment it was Lux who was gripping tightly onto his shoulders. He was then greeted by another hand on his shoulder but it felt heavier than Garen's. Again he was greeted with a smile but this one was more rugged, and very prince like."Jarvan…" whispered Axel. The Prince seemed to hear him and his smile seemed to enlarge itself. "I see even the newcomer knows of my name," he says in a smooth, yet gruff voice. "Yes there's a thing I'd like to ask this one, if he was up for it," a new voice says behind the Prince.

Peering behind the golden clad warrior stood another woman. Although dressed in a combination of scaled and leather armor, the woman's fiery red hair which flowed down into a large ponytail that almost reached her feet and eyes that matched the same intensity of her hair were her most distinct features. Given how he could tell that she was probably impatient given by her constant rapping of her boots, Axel gave a quick nod for her to ask her question.

Jarvan huffed and waved his hand. "Very well then," Shyvana nodded, how is it that you know who we are, yet you are a newcomer to our world?" The statement sunk into Axel's chest quickly. He knew that he couldn't just tell them that they were characters from a popular game he had played in his world but… perhaps it would work. He took a quick breath in to ease his nerves and prepared for what he was about to say. "Well it's a long story to be honest- Well maybe not that long."

The occupants of the room shifted their gaze to him and began talking. "You see, where I come from: Valoran, Demacia, Noxus, the League? It's all just a big… sort of strategy game that millions of people play on a daily basis. Magic, the Void, giant men wielding massive axes and swords, women that shoot laser beams out of their baton or turn into dragons don't exist. All of this is merely fantasy."

At first Axel thought that he wasn't convincing enough due to the silence that ensued but was soon broken by Jarvan. "So the League, the factions that exist in Valoran and Runeterra are just… mere fairy tales? A means to entertain _millions _of people that think this is all make believe?" The way Jarvan said millions seemed to make his face flash in anger. Axel gave a small nod as a response.

* * *

"Damn it! We were so fucking close!" roared Darius. He had slammed down his mug of alcohol and barked for another one. Hiding in the shadows behind him, Talon was propped against the wall staring intensely at his wristblade. As the bartender gave Darius another mug, a flash of red found itself sitting next to the drunken and enraged General. "Oh calm down Darius. It wasn't like we were expecting that dragon woman to appear on the battlefield," Katarina hissed. She ordered a shot of Noxian whiskey and the bartender slid her down a shotglass filed with a dark brown liquid.

Darius merely grunted and sipped on his drink. The redhead merely shook her head and devoured her shot of relief. They both ordered another drink and the bartender merely nodded and gave them another round of drinks. Suddenly the room was filled with the cheering of someone's name. "Oh god no. Bartender! I'm gonna need a stronger drink!" Katarina yelled from over the crowd. Darius's head seemed to sink more into the counter, clenching his mug's handle tightly.

A large wallop found its way onto the General's back which caused him to jump a bit. "Hey there brother. How did that snatch-n-grab mission go? Draven was a little sad that he couldn't go, but he knew his force would do the job." The General simply sighed and topped off his drink. "Draven we didn't capture the new champion," he grumbled. Draven's usual never-ending smile faded from view. "You mean... you _Failed?_ Draven always thought that his bloodthirsty brother would never lose to anyone; especially the Demacian troops."

That had been the last straw. Rising quickly from his seat he grabbed the collar oh his younger brother's flashy attire. "The Hand of Noxus does not fail. Nor will he ever," growls Darius. The onlookers shift their gaze onto the brothers as the bar fell into a silence. The two brothers stared intensely into each other's eyes before the eldest dropped the younger one. With a small snarl Draven left the bar leaving his brother and the assassin to drink alone. As soon as he left the crowd picked back up the chatter and business went back to normal.

"Fuckin' idot…" Darius whispered. He slumped back onto his barstool and found that his drinking companion was passed out on the bar. An exasperated sigh came out of the General's face and he slouched onto the counter. "Another drink I'm guessing?" the bartender suggested. His response was a small grunt and went to get another mug for the livid Noxian. Darius had never felt such rage before, especially towards his younger brother. Draven could be a handful at times though. Sliding over the mug with a solemn nod, Darius nodded back in thanks and drank the contents hastily. He couldn't let weakness cloud his judgment.

After he had finished the last of his drink, Darius hefted Katarina over his shoulder and started to drunkenly trot down the roads of Noxus. The next morning for both the assassin and General were a living hell. Their night of binge drinking greeted each of them with throbbing headaches and an acidic burning sensation in their throats. A collective groan filled the room as the two hungover Noxians walked into it. "I may have drunk too much last night," groaned Katarina. "I second that," Darius said between gritted teeth. Their grumblings were soon broken by the clacking of wood on stone.

Both of them shot up to a sloppy salute as the figure made its way into the room. It simply waved its hand and the two went back to sitting down. "I see you are coping well at this loss," Swain's raspy voice said. Darius began to shrink into his seat when hearing those words. They stung him harder than Skarner's tail or Teemo's poison darts. He knew he failed but he tried to keep his strong and unwavering composure. "Apologies sir," murmured the General. Shaking his head Swain simply sighed and joined his companions. Katarina scooted away from him, not wanting to smell the molting feathers of his pet raven Beatrice. The Master Tactician simply ignored her and started feeding his pet raven crumbs of bread.

_This is... pretty awkward_, Katarina thought to herself. Swain turned his head and surveyed his subordinates. The tension surrounding them could set of a bomb if treated any more. Finally, the Tactician arose from his seat and cleared his throat. "Yesterday's attempt at securing a new champion for Noxus was a failure, but it doesn't mean that we should give up. For all we know they could still have not allied themselves with Demacia yet," he said to them. A shudder went down the assassin's spine as if expecting her superior's superior to lash out on them. "Speaking of," he turned to Katarina, "What did this newcomer look like?"

"He looked pretty wimpy to me. His clothing didn't seem out of the ordinary from Valoran's norm," she replied to him.

"And Darius? Your input?"

"The same as her, I don't see how that puny little thing was supposed to be rumored the most powerful champion to exist," Darius grunted with displeasure.

The Tactician stroked his chin gently in deep thought. "Well looks can be deceiving remember? You never know, he might be what everyone has been talking about." Looking at each other, the Hand of Noxus and the Sinister Blade exchanged a silent agreement. "Sir if I may," started the General. Looking at him with his beady eyes Swain nodded at him. Standing straight to attention the General faced his superior, "With your permission I'd like to lead a secret mission to reclaim the new champion." Katarina found herself leaning against the wall awaiting for a response. He put his hand up to his face once more to evaluate the situation.

"How many shall you be taking on this mission?" he questioned. "I will be taking myself, Katarina and Talon with me sir," quickly replied Darius. Another approving nod came from Swain as his raven-like eyes seemed to pierce his soul. "Very well, but do know if you are caught, there will be no rescuing for you." The General saluted his superior once more, this time with more grace and perfection. The redheaded assassin simply nodded before disappearing to find her half-brother Talon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Whirling Pathways

Chapter 3: The Whirling Pathways

Katarina finally found her half brother in his room, sharpening his trusty wrist-blade. "Talon," she said aloud. "We have a new mission, top secret at that." The hooded assassin didn't seem to mind her and kept sharpening his blade. "Talon? Did you-", "I heard you Kat," he growled softly. The redhead scoffed and leaned up on the wall adjacent to him.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"None of your damn business," he retorted.

"Well it seems to have pissed you off so tell me what the hell happened."

"Just shut up and go away will you? I need to finish fixing my blade."

His responses infuriated Katarina but he didn't seem to care. Just as he had finished, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "That's what happens when you fail Kat, I don't accept failure no mater the odds," Talon murmured beneath his breath.

The redheaded assassin growled in a fit of rage and threw one of her daggers at a wooden target. She repeated this feat multiple times, each dagger sinking deeper and deeper into the target. As the assassin was about to throw her final dagger, a soft hand clasped itself onto her shoulder. Startled, she whisked around about to carve the dagger into the person's neck before she stopped her hand.

"Swain," she stuttered. "I didn't know it was you." The elderly man simply waved his hand but kept his raven-like eyes fixated on her blade. "All is fine Katarina. I came here to inform you about something... quite disturbing," the Tactician said in a soft voice. Sheathing her blade, she shrugged at him and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sure I've heard worse but, go ahead."

The redhead studied the old man as he took a seat. _Wait he was a general too... and the Grand one at that,_ she thought to herself. Swain had seated himself in a chair that was near the door of the training room. "I am here to inform you that the mission that was bestowed among you and Darius has been postponed." Giving a confused look she cocked her head slightly. "That's not disturbing in the slight-" her reply was cut short by his hand raising. "That's only half of what I was going to say," he started. "What is disturbing is that I was approached by the Shadow Isle's Chain Warden."

A small shiver had found itself tingling down her spine. The assassin had fought Thresh, The Chain Warden before on the Rift. Just the mentioning of his name brought fear to many of the champions; even to Jarvan and Garen who were supposed to be as stoic as the statues in Demacia. After taking in the information she nodded her head for him to continue.

"He approached me bearing news regarding the new champion," Swain finished. "What about him?" she asked. Swain's general disinterested look turned into one of seriousness and held a slight hint of fear. "The Warden said that whoever the new champion was, they hold incredible powers that are heavily influenced by the Shadow Isles." Again she shot the Tactician a confused look. "That's not really a bad thing is it? I mean the Isles have very few champions to begin with; and it could result in another ally."

The Grand General shook his head wearily. "That may be true but the Warden told me this with extreme fear. And if a resident of the Shadow Isles is afraid, then every nation should be fearful too." Katarina's eyebrows shot up and stared at her superior. "It scared that guy? The Chain Warden of the Shadow Isles? Damn maybe I should have slit his throat," she pondered. Perhaps she should have to make sure things didn't go hell but at the same time she loved the fact that someone new and challenging had appeared.

A small sigh was heard from the Tactician. He began to rise from out of his seat and perched himself up on his cane. "I can tell you're eager to face this possible threat but I implore you to not do so. Given how he is new to this realm he might not know much about it. So I am tasking you, General Darius, his brother the Executioner, and Talon to try and... be friendly towards him." He shuddered when he thought of the word 'friendly'. Nothing disgusted Swain more than weakness, and telling his most vicious killers to be friendly to the newcomer disgusted him even more. He quickly cast aside his emotions, as they could be taken as weakness, and weakness was not tolerated in Noxus.

With a small bow, Katarina quickly exited the room to find Darius and his brother.

* * *

The room had fallen into silence from Jarvan's outburst. Axel could tell that he had angered the Prince but he knew also that it wasn't his fault. Shyvana's hand had found itself resting on his shoulder. All the tension residing in his shoulders seemed to melt instantly. A smirk came from Axel's mouth when he saw the Prince and Half-Dragon stare at each other. "So maybe it is true," he whispered.

Shyvana had seemed to hear him and let a small puff of smoke loose from her nostrils. He quickly jumped back and landed into Garen's chest. "Don't mind her. She has a short temper sometimes," Garen said comfortingly. Axel nodded and sat down at the edge of the bed. "So tell us new one, what is your name?" Lux questioned. Axel's eyes looked up at her and opened his mouth but no words came out. _I can't tell them my real name. I don't trust them enough yet to tell them. _

"My name is Elias, Elias Slade," he finally said. The group gave a collective nod and Jarvan once again clasped his shoulder firmly. "Demacia welcomes you Elias. As an ally, and as a friend." Elias nodded and smiled slightly at them. "Now I know this is rushing things but we must know: what sorts of powers do you have?" Garen asked him.

Elias froze. He remembered that he wasn't home, where magic and short-tempered half-dragons didn't exist. The Demacian group's eyes seemed to shine with excitement; Shyvana's probably were literally shining. After a pause, Elias sat up and walked towards the window, peering over the city. "I honestly don't know what sorts of powers I have. Hell in my world magic doesn't even exist," he told them. Jarvan and Garen had a puzzled look on their faces while Shyvana and Lux stared at him curiously.

The room fell into an awkward silence. "Well I'm sure the Head Summoner would be able to help with that," Lux perked up. Elias stared at her with his amber colored eyes. "Wait Revilash?" he asked the blonde. She gave an excited nod and lifted him up off of the bed. "Yep, but we can't have you meet him in those clothes," the blonde pointed out.

Looking down at my clothes I see that my school uniform was burnt at the collar and the sleeves were ripped off. "I guess that would be good but..." Jarvan rested his hand atop of Elias's shoulder. "All is fine Elias, I will get the finest tailors in all of Demacia to make attire worthy of you," the Prince says with a grand smile on his face. The thought of being in the presence of royalty enthralled Elias, but having said royalty do favors for him? It seemed like a dream. _I wish this was a dream though..._

_A few hours later..._

After the tailors had left, Elias stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was now dressed in his attire that seemed to suit him well. A sleek black hoodie with lines of red running down the sleeves, accompanied with a simple pair of black jeans with two silver X's running down both sides, and a pair of black and purple shoes. "Looks good enough, not as terrifying as Jarvan's armor but it fits extremely well," Elias says to himself. Just as he was finished brushing his slick black hair back he walked outside of the room.

"Well? How do I look?" he says while spinning around. A collective clap comes from the Demacian group. "You look a bit more Noxian than Demacian, but it seems to fit you well," Garen tells him. Elias smiles a bit but slowly backs up when Shyvana walks up to him. "Hmm..." she mumbles. "You are right Garen, he seems to look Noxian but his heart says otherwise."

A huff of relief comes from Elias's mouth and he walks towards Jarvan. "Thank you Prince for the clothing," he says with a bow. A hearty laugh comes from Jarvan's mouth and shakes his head. "It is my pleasure friend. I just hope you can be placed on Demacia's roster for champions." The teen nods and looks at all of them. "Well? Shall we be off to the Institute?" Lux asks the group. A loud cheer comes from them all and they set off towards the League of Legends.


	4. Chapter 4: Learning The Truth

**AN: **Sorry_ about the slow updates as I am currently in school. I will however try to punch out these chapters in my free time. Also if you readers would kindly leave a review that would be fantastic and also be free to tell me what I should and shouldn't do (such as longer or shorter chapters, don't touch upon this as much, ect.). To clarify something as well is when I refer to Elias as a "teen" he is 18-19 and not any younger. Also another note: I will be using skins to describe certain characters and that will be considered as their default appearance (Such as mentioned earlier was Shyvana was described in her Ironscale Skin). But as always thank you for reading these few of many chapters to come. Azrael out!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Learning the Truth

The band of Demacian champions had finally made it to the Institute of War. The glimmering monolith of a building was a breathtaking sight. But Elias knew he had no time to stare at the beauty of the building; as his main objective was to see what kind of powers he had taken upon himself as a new champion.

Elias quickly started to run up the stairs like a child on its first day of school. He knew of course that this was one of many stepping stones that would be taken to discover what wonders of Runeterra. As he left his band of traveling companions behind, only Lux seemed to keep up with his lighting fast pace. "I see someone is excited," she giggled. "Of course I am. I get to see what kind of interesting powers I have locked away inside me," he happily replies. This leads to Lux giving another giggle but she soon cuts it off when a flash of gold appears in front of them.

"Heya Lux!" says the person now standing on the stairs above of them. It was another teen, maybe even in his early 20's with spiky golden hair and cerulean blue eyes. Elias's mouth dropped as soon as he recognized who it was. "EZREAL?!" he exclaimed. His outburst was met with a small laugh and a bright grin. "So who is this Lux? A new summoner?" Ezreal asks the blonde. She shakes her head and puts her arms behind her back. "Nope, he's the new champion that was supposed to appear in our world," she replies. Hearing the rumor to be true sparked Ezreal's explorer blood inside of him.

"New champ huh? Well this is surprising," the Explorer says, examining Elias. Lux flashes him a devious smile and lightly pushes his shoulder. "Don't scare off the newbie ok Ez? We're gonna need him- if we get him, on our roster," She says to him. Ezreal raises his hands in an apologetic manner. "Sorry just can't take my eyes off of new discoveries remember?" he says with a wink. The gesture leaves the Lady of Luminosity's face literally glowing a bright pink hue. Snickering the Explorer waves goodbye and runs off.

A laugh comes from Elias's mouth and he looks at the illuminated Lady. "So I take it that that's true as well?" he nudges her. Lux then breaks from her trance and shakes her head of all thoughts regarding Ezreal. "I... I don't know what you're talking about," she says still blushing a little. Elias nudges her again and pats her back. "You like him don't you? You just can't muster up the courage to tell him?" he asks jokingly.

He soon stops grinning as the blonde's head drops out of shame. A tiny "Oh" flies from his lips. She gives him a small embarrassed nod before the rest of the group catches up to them. "Could you two go any quicker?" groans Garen, heaving out of breath. The two look at each other and grin.

"Race to the top?"

"You're on shiny girl"

And with that they were off in a flash. The two ran at a blistering pace and ran past the summoner's at a blinding speed. When the duo finally made it to the top of the stairs gasping for air. "Damn you're fast for a kid," Lux says still out of breath. Elias chuckles and stretches his arms up, "You aren't that bad yourself you know? Thought I almost lost there." The two began to laugh again and started to walk towards the Head summoner's office. The two began conversing on what daily life was like in Valoran before Elias bumped into a large figure.

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically. When the black haired boy looked up he noticed a large furry legs standing upright. _Oh god did I just bump into Warwick? I hope not, I don't wanna die! _Before his could tremble in fear, a soothing monotone voice came from above him. "It is all right child." _Well that answers that question._ Propping his hand on his knee, Elias soon stands up and brushes himself off. "Apologies Curator. I wasn't watching where I was going," Elias told him.

Nasus lifted an eyebrow and stared at the teen in front of him. "And who might you be?" the Curator asks kindly. "He's the new champion Sir. You know, the one that was supposed to come from another world?" Lux answers for Elias. A canine-like grin streaks itself across the Curator's face. "Ah I see," he replies to the blonde. Nasus begins to inspect Lux's companion and pulls a small quill and scrap of papyrus out from his armor. _Well at least he is taking notes and not taking my face off_, Elias thinks to himself.

After a brief moment of jotting down notes and estimating the height of the black haired teen, the 9 foot tall dog-man stores away his scrap of notes and quill back into his armor. "It was a pleasure meeting you Elias. I hope to see you again," Nasus bows. After they say their goodbyes Lux and Elias continue to walk to the Head Summoner's office. When they arrive Lux stops in her tracks and looks at Elias."Ready to learn what kind of powers you have?" the blonde asks in a cheery tone. With a nod of agreement as her answer, Lux pushes open the door of the Head Summoner's office.

The Head Summoner was nothing what Elias expected. Most summoners he heard of were bald; with exception to the female ones. The man in front of him however looked like Zilean, just more human and not immortal Chronomancer also he had stripes of red going through his white hair. He was also draped in a gold and purple cloak which must have meant his rank as the High Summoner. "Hello there Lux, what brings you here?" he asks her politely. She gives a small bow and smiles cheerfully at him.

"We're here to ask for a favor High Summoner." She tells him. The man's eyes perk up from his work and rests his chin on top of his hands. "And what would that be miss Lady of Luminosity?" he questions. She quickly shoves Elias in front of them which causes him to form a sheepish grin. "He is the new champion from another world you told everyone about," she tells him. Elias looks down unaware of what to do. A chuckle comes from the Head Summoner. "So he must be Elias eh? Word travels fast here in Valoran. My name is Maxis Drakstone, Head Summoner of the League of Legends."

The Head Summoner stood up and went to shake Elias's hand. He returned the greeting with as firm a handshake as he could muster. "So do you know how to 'unlock' my powers?" the teen asks. A grin appears over the old summoner's face and nods. "Indeed I do my boy. In fact it will also count as your Judgement as well," he replies. Now excited Elias's eyes brighten up. "When can we start?" he asks eagerly. "Right now if you wish!" exclaims the summoner.

The trio starts their march over towards the Judgement hall. On the way ever there Elias spotted some familiar faces conversing with one another. Xin Zhao was talking with Jarvan about different spear techniques, Master Yi was speaking to his pupil Wukong about his training, Kog'Maw speaking in guttural sounds to Cho'Gath, and Jax was drinking with Gragas. The most disturbing group of beings that they walked by were the residents of the Shadow Isles who seemed to turn away from Elias as soon as he walked by. _I wonder what made them turn away... It's not like I'm as terrifying as them or something. _

Lux, Elias, and Maxis finally made it to the Judgement room. A flick of the summoner's hand opens the massive doors. Once they were open, the Maxis ushered in Elias. "Aren't you coming with us Lux?" asked Elias. She shook her head and stepped away from the doors, still keeping her never-ending smile. _Oh that's right, no one other than the Summoners can view Judgments, _he thought to himself. Elias waved goodbye and the massive doors slowly closed behind him.

"Now then," the old summoner started. "To unlock your powers will require some focus. Are you ready for that?" The teen nodded excitedly and awaited for what to do next. A small grin came over Maxis's face as he had never see such enthusiasm before. He gestured over Elias to the middle of the room and soon walked over to his seat in the Judgement room. "

Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let us begin."

A faint glow appears in the center and Maxis begins chanting something in a language Elias didn't understand. The glow soon begins to grow brighter around the teen and shifts between a vibrant display of colors. Chanting even louder now, the elder summoner is now standing with his arms raised high into the air. Then a sudden blast of heat hits Elias's chest. He collapses from the invisible blow and clutches his chest as the burning sensation continues to grow. It started to feel like magma was flowing through the poor teen's body as he began to writhe in pain on the ground. The Summoner begins to chant louder and more fiercely before the light in the room is suddenly expelled in all directions.

"It is complete. Starting now you are a champion of an Independent faction. Rise Elias, Judge of the Fallen," Maxis says in a booming voice. Elias soon rose to his feet with an eerie aura attached to him. "Wait Judge of the Fallen?!" he exclaimed, "What the hell does that mean?" The old summoner shakes his head and begins walking towards him. "It means that your powers are extremely potent towards any creature; especially beings such as those of the Shadow Isles," Maxis tells him. A mumbled sigh comes from Elias's mouth and he rubs his temples. "So does this mean I'm... Kinda like a Grim Reaper?"

His question seemed to confuse the elder summoner. "Grim... Reaper? What is that?" he asks still confused. Elias cocks his head slightly and folds his arms. "A Grim Reaper in my world was a mythical being that would take the souls of the living when their time was up," the teen replies. "So a being much like Thresh but minus the endless torture brought to the souls?" Maxis asks again. "Yes, the Reaper was more of a taskmaster that made sure that souls died when they needed to and judged them based on their lives."

Maxis then strokes his beard at the response. The look on his face makes it seem that the idea of a being like Thresh but more friendlier and less tormenting just seemed absurd. Elias began to grow uneasy as thoughts of him being like Thresh entered his mind. Before he could get any more lost in thought the Head Summoner jumped back from the teen. At first Elias was confused as to why the elder jumped back but soon saw that there was a pole as large as himself brandishing a wickedly curved blade attached to the end of it had found its way into his hand. "Can this day just get any more interesting?"


	5. Chapter 5: Elias, Awakened

**_AN_**

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating this story as school got in the way. But to make it up to those who read my fanfic, I will give you all a a small token of apology. You guessed it, two chapters will be released in the next two days. But as __always, thanks for reading this and don't be hesitant towards giving a review! _

* * *

Chapter 5: Elias, Awakened

Elias wasn't expecting to be dubbed the Judge of the Fallen. Even less so to be tackled by a blonde girl going at light speed; literally. After being rammed down to the ground by Lux, Elias whimpered in pain. "Owww!" he exclaimed. The luminescent blonde looked at him for a brief second before dismounting off of him. "Sorry, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm panicking and... and," she trailed off. Elias sat up and brushed himself off, still wincing at the pain in his back from falling. "It's fine, it's fine. Wait why are you panicking?" he asks her.

The blonde started to quiver at his question. "One of my friends, she... went missing and I'm starting to get worried about her," Lux answered with a hint of fright in her voice.

"Your friend? Who is it? And why not get the rest of the Demacian's to help you?" he quickly responded.

"I-I can't tell you okay? I just have to find her quickly... then maybe I'll show you."

"Lux that isn't going to help the situation if I don't know who I'm looking for okay? So please just tell me."

"Fine I'll give you a hint! She has white hair. That's the hint you get." she snaps at him.

Elias's eyes widened as he figures it out. "Wait is it Ri- Her?" She nods and more of her confidence seems to flood back into her. "Yes it is her. Now do you understand why I can't tell you or the others?" Lux says in a quiet voice. He nods and leans in closer. "Where was she last seen?" he whispers. She looks around the area before coming close to him, "I saw her last near the back entrance of the Institute. After that I don't know where she went."

"I'll check there first. Anywhere else she would have gone?" he asks . The blonde shakes her head. "If anywhere it would be her room but that's on the way past the... Oh gods," she exclaimed. She turns towards him and now has a scared look in her eyes. "Darius and Draven probably have her," Lux whispered with tears now forming in her eyes.

When he heard the names Darius and Draven, Elias bolted off towards the exit of the Institute of War. _Oh god if they have her she's most likely going to die. I hope I get there soon_. He started to pick up the pace before it was too late for her. Hopefully help would arrive on time. Otherwise there'd be a dead champion on his hands.

* * *

Muffled cries were heard from the bonded woman draped over Darius's shoulder. "Shut it traitor before we kill you here and now," Darius snarled. While Darius was trying to silence the woman, Draven was carelessly juggling his axes for amusement. "Hey brother," the younger sibling started, "Why go through all the trouble now to kill her? I mean she's been exiled for 3 years now, Draven doesn't see a point in killing her now." The elder of the two huffed and kept on marching. "It's because of her involvement with that Demacian scum she called 'friend' Draven. That alone is enough to warrant her death; even if she was exiled, she is still of Noxian blood."

Draven just nodded and kept walking along side his brother. _It's a pity such a young, beautiful thing like her has to go. Draven would have loved to call her his wife,_ the youngest thought to himself. Before long the two siblings were at their secret location where they would execute the woman in custody. The eldest placed her to the ground in front of him and propped her against a rock. Some more muffled cries of help came from the rag that silenced the poor woman, but were ignored by the two heartless men before her. With her hands and feet bound and her mouth gagged, there was no help coming for her. All she could do is sit there in silence until her demise.

As a gesture of caution, Darius unclipped his axe from his belt and grasped it firmly. Draven fished out a small parchment from his armor and began reading it aloud. "Riven of Noxus. You are hereby found guilty of associating and befriending a Demacian. Although you are classified as an exile, blah blah blah… You're gonna die sweet cheeks." After he had finished reading he crumpled up the paper and threw it to the side. Darius grunted and walked over to his brother. "So do you want to do it Draven? You are the Glorious Executioner after all," asked the eldest.

To his brother surprise Draven shook his head. "How about we let the lass here choose? Draven feels like sharing the glory with his older brother." Darius chuckled and patted him on the back; a sentiment that was rarely seen between Noxians. Draven moved towards the grey haired woman and took the rag out of her mouth. "Well sweet cheeks? Who do you wanna get killed by? Me the Glorious Executioner, or my brother The Hand of Noxus?," the youngest sibling asked.

Riven spat in his face as a reply. Draven stepped back from her and wiped his face. He chuckled and looked at her before striking her. "Looks like it's me you're gonna have to deal with bitch," he almost literally spat in her face. Never had he been so humiliated, not even by his brother when they were kids. Now next to his brother with his back turned to Riven he took one of his signature axes off of his back. "Untie her feet brother, Since I'm the one killing her I'm gonna do it Draven style," he tells Darius. The older one nods and unties her feet. "Now let the Glorious Executioner do his job," Draven says to Riven with an evil smile. "Run little piggy." Without a second thought the Exile dashes away in hopes of escaping.

* * *

Elias had been running for what seemed to be days. He searched tirelessly for the Exile around the Institute but to no avail. He searched and searched but he couldn't find any trace of her. "Damn you'd think a giant man with an axe and his egotistical brother would have left some form of evidence," he said aloud to himself. "Looking for something?" a small and childlike voice from behind says. The Judge of the Fallen spins quickly on his heels to be met by a small creature wearing a hat and carrying what seemed to be a piece of bamboo. "Teemo you scared the hell out of me," Elias exclaims. He sits down on a rock next to him and stares at the small fuzzy creature.

"Never met you before. Who are you?" the yordle asks curiously. "Ah the new champion that dropped in. Say you wouldn't have seen Darius or Draven around here have you?" Teemo pulls out his telescope and surveys the area. "Last I saw of them they went about a mile north of here," he states. "Why do you wanna know where they are?" Elias's face turns dark and cracks his neck. "I'm looking for someone. And those two know where to find them. A mile north of this area you said?" The small creature nods and points towards north. "Said someone wouldn't happen to be a girl they took with them would it?"

The Judge nodded slowly and had a fierce anger in his eyes. The small yordle simply nodded and put away his telescope, "Anything else you need?" Elias rubbed his temples and looked at Teemo again. "I need you to tell the Demacian's to head over there as quickly as possible," he tells him. Teemo gives a small salute before scurrying off to find them. After the yordle is out of sight, Elias dashes off towards the north in hopes to find Riven before it's too late.

Multiple thoughts began to race in his mind and they weren't particularly good ones. When he was about half way to the location that Teemo told him about, the Judge tripped over something. A muffled groan was heard but it wasn't his. When he had looked down to see what had made the sound, he saw a tanned girl with white-grey hair bounded lying face down on the ground. "Well there goes that issue," he mutters to himself. Standing up he lifts her out of the dirt and helps her stand.

When Riven was upright she started to dash again but collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain. Elias went over to help and saw that her ankle seemed to be twisted at an nasty angle, not to mention the gashes in her bare feet and her arms were bound together. "Shit this isn't good. Riven I need you to hold on tight to me," Elias commanded. She looked at him confused as to why he knew her name and why he was helping her. He quickly got down on his knees and lifted her up onto his back. Surprisingly she seemed light to him but he couldn't dawdle over that for long for he could hear voices coming in close to him.

After he heard the voices he started to break into a mad dash towards the Institute of War. Riven groaned in pain as he bounced around the rocky terrain. "Just leave me to die. I don't have a home to go to anyway," she said quietly. Elias heard her and scowled. "Dammit Riven don't say things like that. There's more to life than being an exile and having no home to return to. I mean..." he trailed off. Riven was about to ask what he was about to say but another sharp burst of pain erupted from her ankle. She gritted her teeth and whispered a curse into his shoulder.

After his little rant, the two became silent before Elias perked up again. "So why is it that Darius and Draven were out to kill you?" he asked sincerely. She sighed as if she'd been asked that a million times but responded with, "Made friends with a Demacian. What else is there to explain?" Shaking his head the Judge sighed and kept running. "Stupid wars and factions. Why is it such an issue for people to just the hell along with one another?" Riven took his words a bit to heart given she knew he was talking about Demacia and Noxus but at the same time she felt the same as him. Before long the two were almost at the Institute's back entrance.

A smile came across the pairs faces but were soon turned into looks of despair. They were greeted with two sinister grins accommodated with large weapons. "Fuck we almost made it," Elias murmurs to himself. Both parties stared intensely at each other before Darius step forward. "So you've gotten your powers now eh? Too bad they didn't help you out any boy," he said with a scowl on his face. The Judge stared at the giant of a man who towered over him so easily and was slightly trembling. "Bro, he isn't on the list of people to kill," Draven said with a palm on Darius's shoulder. The elder shrugged off his brothers hand before raising his axe to the air. "This is the end. For both of you." At the end of his words Elias and Riven knew that their ends would be brought upon them... or so they thought. Just as Darius began to swing his axe downward a familiar voice came from out of nowhere.

"DEMACIA!" yelled the voice. The fierce battle cry was met with a large prisma of colors was sent towards the Hand of Noxus. He quickly evaded the attack as well as his brother. Elias had looked over to see if it who he though it was; and he was right. Lux stood there with Garen, Jarvan, Shyvana, and Teemo who was perched up on Garen's shoulder. "I brought reinforcements!" saluted the tiny yordle. A small, quiet chuckle came out of Elias's mouth but it seemed off from his usual self. Riven heard his quiet laugh and she immediately recognized what he was laughing at, and it wasn't a good thing. Before she could say anything an axe came whirling past her face. Another mini-war has just been started.

Once the second of Draven's axes had flown, Jarvan had thrown a flag at him and used his spear to launch himself towards Draven. Darius snarled and raised his axe again to strike Elias and Riven but Garen leaped forward and blocked the axe with his massive sword. The Noxian growled and tried to pull the sword away from Garen but he held a firm grasp on his sword. While Garen was dealing with Darius, Jarvan was having a difficult time dealing with Draven. Since he didn't wear as much armor as the Prince, the Executioner could move more freely compared to him; and could not be as easily exhausted. Draven started to hurl his axes at the Prince but he deflected with with his lance.

The Executioner chuckled lightly before swinging both of his axes forward with extreme precision and speed. Jarvan quickly dashed towards the blades and blocked them with his sturdy lance. He tried to hold his ground against the axes but the raw speed and power behind them caused the Prince to become quickly exhausted. Before he could give way to the blades Jarvan yelled furiously before swinging his lance, and the axes away from himself and the others. Once the blades were out of the way Jarvan collapsed to the ground heaving heavily. "Is that all you've got?" he barked at Draven. Victorious laughter was all that the Prince got as a reply. As quickly as he could muster, Jarvan spun around to see that the blades he deflected earlier were heading towards Lux, Shyvana, Elias, and Riven.

"No... I must sa-" Jarvan said before collapsing. Garen who had rendered Darius unconscious with his ultimate saw he two deadly axes heading towards the remaining group. "Get out of there!" he shouted. Lux quickly shot up and saw the axes flying towards them. She swiftly used her Light Binding to catch one of the axes but the other whizzed past her spell. The stray axe was headed towards Elias, and no one could stop it in time. The Demacian's cried out his name for him to dodge but it was too late. A sickening _thwip _sound was made as steel had rammed itself into the Judge's chest. A tiny gurgle was all that was heard in the fray, before it was greeted with the loud thud of his body hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 6: Dead Man Walking

Chapter 6: Dead Man Walking

The sound of a body hitting the ground had never seemed so terrifying before. Elias's thoughts were terrifying him as well. The second the blade had made its way into his chest the poor soul became tormented by the thoughts of death. Is there an afterlife? Why did this happen to him? Would he die here alone in a world he only thought was fantasy? All of these questions consumed him with fear and doubt. _"Are you alright?"_ a small gentle voice says. In the darkness of his psyche, a bright warm hand reached itself out and held onto Elias's hand.

Garen had to keep Lux from sobbing over Elias's body. Several onlookers had arrived at the scene when Lux's shrill scream was heard. Most of the people who arrived were supports who quickly began trying to heal Elias and the unconcious Jarvan. To no avail however, the supports couldn't heal Elias's body for it had gone cold and was devoid of all life; nothing seemed to heal him at all. "I-if I had only trapped the second axe he would still be..." the blonde sobbed. Garen held her tightly to him and she let out her anguish. Even though the newcomer had only been with the Demacian's for a short while, it seemed like he had been their ally for decades. Shyvana was having her own troubles of guarding and unconscious Jarvan from any further attacks that might happen, but the two Noxian's from earlier were called into a match for the League.

Riven was propped against a small rock while Teemo used his basic first aid knowledge to bind her broken ankle in a splint while Soraka applied a specialized paste to it to stop the pain. The Exile gazed over at the person who saved her. He seemed to be as old and as strong willed as her, but to die at that age seemed to cruel, even by Noxian standards. All that was heard were the sobs of Lux mourning at the loss and the low growling of Shyvana protecting her Prince. The white haired Noxian felt bad for them. She felt as if it was her fault that he ended up dead, and it was consequentially. Riven's eyes started to cloud up with tears and broke into her own silent sob.

All of the sobbing quickly stopped when they heard a soft groan of pain. The sound came again but this time it sounded like it was a faint cry of help but there was no one around that could make such a sound. Looking down at Elias's body they see that one of his arms is trying to pull the blade from his chest. "Help... me," he quietly groaned. Garen quickly rushed over to his side and inspected the wound. "We can't take it out Elias. You've already lost too much blood," the soldier tells him. A tall man bearing sky blue eyes and dressed in armor covered in dazzling gems arrived next to the Demacian. "He is right dear child, you've lost too much blood and you shouldn't be moving," Taric says in his calming monotone voice.

The Gem Knight's voice soothed Elias's muscles and made all forms of resisting futile. The Judge's hand slowly moves away from Draven's axe that was still impaled in his chest. Soraka soon came to Elias's side and assisted Taric in removing the blade. "He's lost too much blood to even be alive," Soraka whispered to Taric. "I know what you mean. A normal human with no magical powers or a physique like Garen's shouldn't still be alive. This is a strange case indeed."Soraka started to chant a healing spell and Taric's gems started to glow a cerulean blue. Elias's wound started to close up slightly and blood began to pour back into his body. The Judge suddenly sat up breathing heavily with sweat running down his face. Startled, the healer duo jumped back at the Judge's sudden movement. What startled them more was that the blade that was embedded in his chest was now shriveling to dust. They looked at each other wearily as to what was going on but couldn't make any sense of what was happening.

"God my chest feels like I got hit with a giant axe," Elias mumbles to himself. He looks around to see shocked faces of the people surrounding him. "What? Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he asks the group. Taric looks over at Garen who looks as confused as everyone. "You... don't remember?" The Demacian asks to the Judge. Elias's face became devoid of color as he made a small "oh" face. "I was stabbed by a giant axe... wasn't I?" he asks Garen. He nods and keeps his gaze fixated on Elias. The Judge is still confused as to why everyone was staring at him. Lux however didn't seem to care and quickly rushed to hug him.

"We thought you were dead!" the blonde cries as she squeezes him tighter. Shocked at her sudden embrace he awkwardly wraps his arms around her. Tears of joy start to fall down the Lady of Luminosity's cheek as she hugs Elias even tighter. "Um Lux? Isn't there someone else you should be hugging instead?" the Judge coughs uncomfortably. She quickly turns around and goes to hug Riven. "I thought you were a goner too!" she cries again. Riven chuckles lightly and ruffles Lux's crop of blonde hair. "I'm fine now thanks to him," the Exile says while pointing to Elias. He smiles slightly at her before coughing up a bit of blood. Soraka moves to assist the Judge but he holds a hand up to stop her. "I'm fine. Just what's left of what was in my throat. Thank you for helping me, Soraka, Taric," he said nodding to each of them.

Garen kneels at Elias's side and lifts his arm over his neck to lift him up. "Thanks big guy," Elias laughs slightly. The Demacian lightly chuckles and carries him inside of the Institute. The rest of the champions soon followed after them.

* * *

Hours after the incident had past, Elias and the others were back to tip-top shape. Now that he was fully healed, the Judge was dressed back in his normal attire of a hoodie and jeans. He walked towards the balcony of his newly appointed room and stared into the vastness of the land. _What am I doing here. I should be worried about getting back but... at the same time I want to stay here. _His thoughts were interrupted by a small knock at the door. "Who is it?" he called. The door slowly creaked open and a woman with long blue hair floated in the room. In her hands was a golden etwahl which she held gingerly in her hands. "Oh hello Sona," he greets her with a smile.

She returns the greeting with her own smile which seemed to flood the room with a calming sensation. He walked over to her and sat on his bed, motioning her to sit next to him. "So what is it?" he asks her kindly. She holds up a finger before lying her etwahl onto her lap. Sona slowly began strumming a wondrous melody that filled Elias's ears. _"Can you hear me Elias?", _says a voice in his head. He looks over at Sona who nods at him, _"Yes it is me speaking if that's what you're wondering."_ The Judge sighs in relief and leans back onto the bed.

"So what brings you to my room Sona?" She keeps on strumming her etwahl and turns towards him, _"I am here to assist you with any remaining injuries you might have." _He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm fine Sona, you guys patched me up pretty good," he says cheerfully. The blue haired maven cocks her head slightly in concern and stares at him. _"I wasn't talking physical wounds Elias. I was talking about the deep psychological wounds you have,"_ she says in her calming tone. Elias chuckled nervously and lied back on the bed, propping his hands underneath his head. "I don't really want to talk about that Sona," he whispers. She frowned slightly and stopped playing her instrument.

_"You can talk to me about what it is. I wont tell anyone I promise,"_ she says almost hurt by his words. The two champions sat there in silence for a short while. Sona was about to exit the room before she heard him crying softly. "I'm scared Sona. I am so frightened by being here. I didn't think this world would actually exist, and I didn't think it would be this terrifying. I thought if I could pull off my 'tough guy' act then things would be ok for me. Obviously that's not the case." Tears were now falling from his face at an immense rate. The maven had never felt as bad for anyone or anything as much as him. The Judge of the Fallen, reduced to a boy who was sobbing and terrified of the world around him.

Elias's sobbing ceased after a while. He slowly sat up and wiped away his tears with his hoodie's sleeve. Sniffling he looked over at Sona who kept her warm smile across her face, "Thank you Sona... for not, you know, making fun of me for crying." The blue haired woman shook her head slightly and moved closer to him. The Judge looked at her with his puffy red eyes and smiled slightly at her. She smiled again at him before embracing him in a comforting hug. He had no reason to resist her and hugged her back gingerly. _"It's alright to be afraid Elias. Everyone is deep down, even if they never show it, everyone is afraid of something," _Sona speaks softly while stroking his hair.

The Judge backed off from the embrace and felt much better now. Sona looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past ten. _"Ah I must be heading back now. If you ever need help, come find me at the Support quarters alright?"_ Elias nodded and stood up before bowing to her. "I cannot thank you enough Sona. Without you, I'd probably have kept that in longer than what I should have." She made what seemed to be a giggling face before standing, well floating up and doing a small maven left the room, leading to Elias to lie back down on the bed. Just as he had lied down another visitor walked in. "Hey uh, your name is Elias right?" the new visitor said.

He looked towards the door to see a woman with white hair and covered in slivers of armor standing in the doorway. "Oh Riven, didn't expect you to drop by. Come in, come in," Elias motioned her. She quickly entered the room and closed the door behind her. The Exile was fidgeting with her armor and had her sword hanging at her belt. "Something wrong?" he asks her while he sits up. Riven keeps on fidgeting before saying, "I need to stay at your place tonight." "Wait what? Why?" he asks her. The white haired woman's face began to redden and she started to fidget more. Sighing, Elias slid off the bed and propped himself up on the couch in the corner of the room.

"I wont ask why if it's bugging you that much. Take the bed and I'll just crash on the couch for tonight," he tells her. She tried to object to him sleeping on the couch and her on the bed but she thought best to not say anything else. Elias curled up into a ball on the couch and shut his eyes. Riven collapsed onto the bed and set her sword on the nightstand next to her and pulled the covers over herself. "Night Riv. Hope you sleep well." "Goodnight Elias. Don't try anything funny while I sleep," she shoots back at him. Elias chuckles and stretches before falling into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: First Match

_Hey guys I'm not dead :D! Sorry about not posting for weeks. I got pelted with chemistry labs and essays galore. I also got sick during that time and sadly I got distracted with other things got in the way of me writing. __This is one of those reallllllllly long chapters (its something like 4000+ ____words) guys due to this being the first lengthy fighting scenario. _Well I present chapter 7 of my fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 7: First Match

Elias had woken up with the most insufferable headache. Not only was his head searing in pain from rolling off the couch, but he was also now a gash etched across his arm which had been cut against Riven's sword. "Oww," he quietly whimpered in pain. He quickly tried to see what had cut him to see that it was the sword of the woman who he was pretty sure had it next to her. The sound of him hitting the ground must have been loud enough to have a startled Riven running from his bathroom. "What happened?!"

"I rolled off the couch and landed on my head," he bluntly replies. She walks over to him and helps him sit up back on the couch. Once he was seated on the couch, Elias had noticed that Riven was in nothing but a bath towel and was looming over him. A red flush began to envelop his cheeks before he said, "Thanks Riv..." in a small voice. At first the Exile didn't know what he was blushing at until she remembered what she was wearing. Now Riven's cheeks too were a bright shade of red. Both member's hearts started to beat at an extreme rate as they stared into each other's eyes.

The Judge quickly looked down embarrassed and shook his head, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were... you know...". He waited for the half naked female to pummel him with her sword and kill him but all she did was run back to the bathroom and slowly closed the door behind her. "That was way too close," he sighed to himself. _However... her blushing like that looked really cute._ Elias shook his head again and banged it against the arm of the couch, "I can't believe I just said that. I barely even know her and... there's Alice too, I can't abandon her just because I'm in another world." Those last words hit him where it hurts.

Was there a way to get home? He didn't want to abandon his new friends but at the same time he wanted to go home and set things right with Alice and other people as well. His train of thought was derailed when a now fully clothed Riven walked into the room and sat next to him. She looked at him with a small hint of red on her cheeks remaining. "Earlier uh... lets keep that between us?" Elias says quietly. The Exile nods silently and picks up her weapon.

"Don't you have a match today?" Riven asks him while clipping her sword to her side. The Judge cocks his head confused and looks at her. "No one told me about a match today," he replied. Her face soon switched to one that was as confused as his. "No one told you? I swear these summoners..." she muttered to herself. They both sat there quietly thinking when a constant _drip_ sound was heard.

"Do you hear that?" Elias asks

Riven nods, "Yeah it sounds like water dropping... but I'm sure I turned off the shower earlier."

"Double check it perhaps?" suggests the Judge.

The white-haired woman nodded and went to check the faucet in the bathroom. After a few minutes she returned shaking her head. "There's nothi- Oh gods what happened to your arm!" she exclaims while pointing to his arm. Elias looks over at his arm to see it's now drenched in a thick red liquid. "Oh. That. I forgot about me slicing my arm on your sword," he says nonchalantly. _Wait how the hell did I forget I got cut by her blade? Good job writer for forgetting that tidbit of info. Dumbass._

Riven quickly ran back to the bathroom and came out with a first aid kit. "I'll patch it up just give me a second," she says while opening the kit up. He knew the Exile was skilled in combat, but he didn't expect her to be this well educated in first aid. Elias took note of her carefully wiping away the blood and gently applying some form of peroxide on it before cleaning the wound up with what smelled like alcohol pads. It stung at first as alcohol does on open wounds but afterwards a soothing warmth came across the gash in the Judge's arm. Finally she began wrapping it up with some gauze and made sure it was securely wrapped on his arm.

"There... That should do it," she exclaims sounding triumphant. Elias lets a small chuckle slip from his mouth before ruffling her hair. Just as he realized what he'd done another wave of crimson washed over his face. "S-sorry," he stuttered. Riven didn't know whether to be puzzled at him ruffling her hair or to see that his own hair had changed colors. "It's alright but, wasn't your hair black yesterday?" _Wait what? My hair changed colors?_

Elias quickly ran over to the mirror and inspected his hair. Sure enough the color had faded to an silvery grey color, with small streaks of crimson running down to the tips. He sighs and messes with his hair trying to see if it was any different, but all he could find was the color had changed and not the style of it. "Well at least that didn't change," he grumbled to himself. Elias then walked out from the bathroom and saw that Riven was staring at him intensely. "What is it now?" he asked.

She shook her head and stood up with her sword now clipped at her side. "You're so weird. You came from another world and yet you're accepting this one without being confused or frightened," she replies with her head cocked to the side. Elias softly chuckles and sits down on the bed. "I honestly am scared of being here. Now that I realize that this world really exists, that means all the horrors that are lurking here exist as well. Some of the things I've read about Runeterra... they'd make a good horror story if told by the actual people." The white haired woman stares at him more before sighing and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well if it's any consolation I feel kind of the same way as you. After defecting from Noxus... I've had a tough time living. Between Swain sending assassins to kill me, and being an exile, I feel scared and alone because I don't know what's out there lurking in the shadows." Elias gets the point of what she's saying and softly smiles. "Looks like I've made a new friend through a mutual feeling," he says while playfully punching her shoulder. She softly giggles and brushes her white hair behind her ear. _That was one of the cutest things I have ever seen. Wait she is one of the cutest things I've ever seen,_ Elias thinks to himself. While thinking about how cute she was, a small blush crept itself up on his face.

Riven had noticed that he was blushing and nudged him playfully. "Hey remember you have that match today remember?" she reminded him. His face faded back to it's normal color and he cleared his throat. "So who is it I'm facing and who am I with?" he asks her still thinking about how cute she was. The Exile looks at him and flashes a warm smile, "Well as for who you're with it's Lux, Ezreal, Nasus, You, and my lovely self. As for who we're against..." She became uneasy when she had to tell him who they were up against. "We're up against Thresh, Hecarim, Karthus, Elise, and Mordekaiser." When she uttered the name 'Mordekaiser' she shivered out of fear.

"Great... Shadow Isle champions. Just what I needed for my first match." Elias grumbled to himself. Riven sighed and grasped his shoulders and shook him lightly. "It'll be fine Elias. I promise on... well what's left on my honor that you will make it through the same way you went in okay?" He smiled slightly at what she had said and nodded, "Alright then. I'll take you up on your word Riv." With that the two nodded in agreement before bounding out the door.

* * *

_In the meeting room..._

"So... uh, Good to see you guys," Elias perked up. Before Elias and Riven stepped into the room it was full of chatter. But when they both walked in the room it fell into silence. Lee Sin was sitting crisscross and meditating while Lux and Ezreal sat at the table in the center of the room. Elias had smiled awkwardly at Riven and she did the same while avoiding his eyes. Lux gigged at the two's interaction and nudged The Exile. "Sooo I heard that you were in Elias's room last night Rivy. You two do anything naughty?" Lux teased. Riven sighed and rubbed her temples at the blonde woman's words, "No we didn't do anything that your perverted mind thought we did. All that happened was I walked into his room, told him I needed a place to stay, he passed out on the couch, then I passed out on the bed."

The luminescent girl frowned as if her hopes and dreams were shattered by what really happened. Lux was about to open her mouth again before Ezreal put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Lux give them a break. We don't want them to be sidetracked during the fight." He says sternly. She frowned even more and placed a hand on her hip before getting in Ezreal's face. "Well excuse me for wanting to know what my best friend was doing with a boy in a room all alone." Riven had stepped in to defend Ezreal before the three of them were in a heated argument. Elias sighed at the three champions bickering over what really happened in his room so he walked over to Lee Sin and sat next to him.

"So how's your day going Lee?" Elias asks the monk. The monk remains silent as he meditates more on... well whatever he was meditating on. The Judge studied him as he meditated in peace, taking note as the monk's breathing and pulse were but a whisper. Then something caught Elias's eye. While studying Lee, he noticed a faint glow emanating from the monk's chest. The silvery haired champion began to focus more on the glowing before a small flame became visible to him, but instead of it being the shape of normal flame it was in the shape a small tiger. He watched in wonder as it pranced gleefully out of Lee Sin's chest and ran around him.

The Judge began to start laughing when it rolled around like a puppy in the field. The champions ceased their fighting when they saw Elias lying on the ground and heard him cackling loudly. "Elias you okay?" Ezreal asks concerned. The Judge shakes his head and points towards Lee sin laughing even harder now, "The little tiger is rolling around like a puppy! This is too funny!" All of the champions looked towards him seriously with looks of concern on their faces. "Elias... there is no mini tiger rolling around in here." says a now serious Ezreal. "Wha-what do you mean there is none? It's sitting on Lee's shoulder right now," he points towards the blind monk's shoulder.

The three champions shook their heads in unison before Lee Sin spoke, "This one speaks the truth. You cannot see what is hidden, but he can see it clearly." The monk's words puzzled Ezreal, Lux, and Riven before he sighed softly. "His eyes are special. They let him see the souls of people and creatures... and in my case, my soul would be a tiger." Lee finished. While the other three nodded silently, Elias was now intrigued at his new found ability. The Judge was about to ask him more about seeing souls before a blue light enveloped him and the other champions. "Good luck guys!" Lux exclaims happily. In a bright flash of light the champions were no longer to be seen in the room.

* * *

When the champions landed onto the platform a hint of nostalgia flowed through Elias. He had seen the Rift various times through a lit screen but to see it in person was much more beautiful. The Judge looked around bewildered at the sight of his favorite realm when a voice entered his head. _"Hello Elias? Can you hear me? This is your summoner for the time being. My name is Xero." _the voice says. "Yes I can hear you loud and clear." Elias replies looking around. _"Good good. Now I'm no novice summoner so you should have a good time learning your abilities and such. I'll need full control over your body to ensure the maximum amount of skill you can bring out alright? Also there's a mental connection between you and the other champions for you to call things out." _Elias nods in agreement before his control over his body went to Xero.

He suddenly found himself running towards the shopkeeper and bought a Longsword and three red vials called health potions. _Well at least he knows what he's doing, _Elias thinks to himself. After buying his items the Judge ran down the middle pathway leading from his nexus. _Must be blue side since I'm running up instead of down._

"So what kind of character am I Xero? By the item you got me it seems that I'm some form of physical damage champion." He asks his summoner. _"Yes you are correct. By the way your stats read, it seems as if you're an AD Carry or off tank of sorts." _the summoner replies. Nodding the Judge continues running down his lane before reaching his second turret, and his opponent. Standing, well floating in front of him, was a skeletal being bearing long white hair and was wearing a long red cloak with bits of armor attached to it, on his head was a large mitre that resembled something that the Pope in his world would wear but... less terrifying.

Elias felt something nag at his inner psyche when he laid eyes on the Lich, as if Karthus had done something terrible to him in the past. The Lich paid no attention to the Judge as he kept reading his spellbook and muttering something to himself. Shaking his head the Judge held out his hand and started to concentrate on his weapon materializing in front of him. A small flash of light came from in front of him and his scythe had made its way into Elias's hand. That had caught the attention of the Deathsinger. "I see you wield a weapon of death young one." his ghostly voice echos.

It made the silvery-haired champion shudder when the Lich spoke. Karthus took note at his shuddering and laughed evilly while slamming his book shut, "This should be fun. You reek of death like me, so let us see who is more worthy of death!" Soon after the announcer spoke and minions had begun spawning. Now the fight begins.

The first wave of minions went down as Elias swung his scythe through them and cut them down with ease. After a few minutes he had hit level 5 and Xero had him recall back to the fountain to buy his next item: The Vampiric Scepter. To his surprise the Judge's original scythe was was just a long pole with a curved blade had transformed into a long, single-piece metallic scythe that glowed an ominous yellow. However Elias couldn't dawdle any longer for the Deathsinger was pushing his first tower with a strong determination. To make the distance shortened he decided to use Teleport to move himself directly onto the tower which surprised the Lich causing him to damage Elias under the tower. The tower then switched its targeting to Karthus and began to blast him full of its energy shots, damaging him more and more he stood underneath it.

Right before Karthus was at the edge of his life, the Judge arched his scythe horizontally generating a shockwave from it. It struck the Deathsinger in the chest and cleaved his body in two causing the Lich to dissipate into a ghostly blue mist. "Finally he's gone." mutters Elias. His victory was short lived when he remembered the passive of Karthus: Death Defied. He quickly twirled around to meet the Lich grinning evilly and laughing, "You cannot kill that which is already dead!" Karthus then began to raise his arms into the air as he channeled his ultimate ability laughing even louder now.

"Everyone shield yourself now!" Elias screamed at the top of his mental lungs. The champions heard him just before his Requiem was released. Riven had used her Valor to dash away and shield herself, Lux had shielded herself and Ezreal, but it was too late for the Judge. The massive blast of energy was released and Elias felt a large force of energy explode onto him. He had never felt such pain before in his life as his body felt like it was burned by magma then alcohol was poured onto the wound. Luckily he survived the explosion and soon recalled back to heal himself.

"Fucking hell that hurt." grumbled Elias. He sat in the fountain for a bit as his health and mana slowly regenerated. Another flash of light was seen before Ezreal and Lux appeared before him also wounded but not as badly as himself. They bought a few items and sat next to the silvery haired champion, "Good call out man. You just saved us all from dying." The Judge found himself being pat on the back by the Prodigal Explorer who had a grin plastered on his face. "Well at least you guys got shielded in time. I got hit with the full force of that and man did it hurt like a bitch." A small chuckle came from Ezreal's mouth and he patted the young man's back again. "You'll get used to the pain eventually. Come on, we gotta take our lanes now." And with that the duo who wielded light were racing down back to their lane.

He rested for a few more seconds before running down his own lane to discover that Karthus had been missing. A very terrified "Oh shit." escaped from his mouth as he began to scan around for his lane opponent. "Guys Karthus is missing from mid have you seen him?" a terrified Elias asks to his teammates. That's when he heard Riven's cries for help. She was facing extreme odds facing not only the Master of Metal, but the Deathsinger as well. Elias quickly pushed up his lane slaughtering the minions and soon the tower afterwards before rushing to help Riven.

The Exile had to keep jumping in and out of combat to even damage both of her opponents. Her Broken Wings skill was very useful due to its last usage of knocking up her foes, and her other two skills allowed her to stun and dash away if the enemy got close to her. They helped her survive but barely by the skin of her teeth. Mordekaiser was trampling over her minions with a swing his massive metal mace, while Karthus was constantly casting his Lay Waste towards Riven to keep her at bay from attacking both of them. "Damn if only the others were here I'd be able to push them back." the crimson eyed woman mutters between gritted teeth. She kept cutting down minions as they got close to her but eventually she was pushed back to her first tower.

Trying relentlessly to push them back, the outnumbered champion continued to fight her way through waves of minions and the two champions assaulting her. All hope had seem lost until the Judge had finally arrived to help. He quickly began to twirl his scythe in his hand before swinging it and generating the shockwave once again, killing all of the minions who were assaulting the tower. The two Shadow Isles champions were dumbfounded at what had happened and began retreating towards their own tower. "We can't let them get away." Elias shouts to Riven. She nods and begins focusing her runic power in her sword. It slowly began to mold itself back into it's original full form, the green energy surrounding it to empower it even further. The sword was now complete again and the two champions began chasing after the Shadow Isle pair.

They ran as fast as they could and managed to catch up to the fleeing champions. "We won't make it Elias!" shouts Riven. The Judge grins and shakes his head, "Not while I can do this." Just before the Master of Metal had made it under the tower, Elias teleported closer to him using Flash and swung his his curved weapon into the hollowed out being's back and flinging it behind him. The Judge quickly turned around and fired his Cresent Death at Mordekaiser, damaging him even more. Riven took the opportunity given to her and used her Broken Wings to strike the Shadow Isle champion even more before releasing her Wind Slash, killing him. When the body of the Master of Metal had hit the ground, a sickening crunch sound was made as if a tin can was smashed underneath a large foot.

The two were panting at their engagement and collapsed to the ground beneath them. "Well that was... fun." panted an exhausted Elias spoke. Riven nodded in agreement and wiped the sweat from her brow. He looks over at her and smirks "Let's keep pushing till we win. Then we can take a breather." She chuckles softly and shakes her head, "Ain't no rest for the wicked eh?" With that the two champions stood up and brushed themselves off before dashing towards the enemy towers.

After Riven and Elias had taken down the two remaining top towers, the enemy team could no longer hold them back. All five members of the blue team had taken down the remaining towers of the purple side's and all of the inhibitors as well. A few more skirmishes ensued but they only led to the blue team buying their full builds while the purple team had barely started to build items themselves.

* * *

"VICTORY!" was heard from the announcer moments later as the enemy team's Nexus exploded into a vibrant display of violet. Cheers were heard from the winning team as they were teleported back to the meeting room. Various high-fives and pats on the back were given between the champions before the doors swung open and even more cheers were heard from the swarm of summoners that were awaiting outside.

The five victorious champions walked out and were showered with congratulations and pats on the back. Other champions were there as well: Jax was laughing heartily while he held his lamppost tightly in his hand, Master Yi was applauding along with his pupil Wukong, and for some reason Sejuani was there as well. Elias waved at the surrounding champions as he slowly made his way through the masses of people who swarmed him and his friends.

_Friends? Could I really call them that?_ He quickly shook his head and kept walking until he had made it to the exit. Of course he could call them friends. After he was in the clear, Elias started to walk back to his room when he noticed ghostly footsteps behind him. "Who is it?" said a now standing still Elias. Whoever it was behind him they lightly chuckled and made themselves visible. "I'm surprised you even heard me boy." the figure behind him purred. When he turned he was greeted with a devilish smirk and crimson hair.

"Katarina... What are you doing here?" he angrily replies. Elias had not forgotten that Katarina had tried to kill him when they first met, and that she was a deadly assassin known for killing then vanishing without a trace. She placed her hand on her hip and stared at him with her emerald green eyes, "I'm just here to apologize and be on my murderous, happy way." He scoffed and continued to walk before her hand met his shoulder. "I mean it Elias. I am sorry for almost-" "Killing me?" Elias finished. Never before had he been so angry at someone, even if it was a famous assassin that moves as silently as the night.

The silvery-haired man shrugged off her hand and buried his hands in his pockets. "Just out of the decency I have... apology somewhat accepted. I'm still pissed that you tried to kill me and now you're trying to kiss and make up with me." His words were meant to sting Katarina's mind but it failed miserably. The crimson-haired beauty shook her head softly while chuckling. "Still just a boy..." With her parting words, she vanished into thin air.


	8. Chapter 8: New Threat

_Hey guys. Sorry for not posting for months. You know how school and family life can become hectic. Also this chapter took so damn long to write because of myself being sidetracked and a severe case of writers jenga hit me (writers block (get it) exaggeration) . I will try to update more frequently and during Winter Break and I will try and put out a chapter a day. Also don't forget to review for it pumps me up and makes me write more. Peace and have a good day/night/read._

* * *

Chapter 8: New Threat

After striking the training dummy multiple times with his scythe, Elias finally gave up assaulting the straw figure and "sheathed" his scythe. It wasn't sheathing but more like... putting his scythe into a spacial void where he could store items. "That damn assassin." he said behind gritted teeth. The grey-haired teen was shaking from fear at what he had said to Katarina last night. "Oh god she's probably going to kill me for sure now."

He tried to calm his nerves by practicing a new technique he had thought of since he received his powers. He first coated his hand in his own power and thrust it forward, lancing it into the training dummy's chest, then summoning his scythe and raked it through it's chest. The Judge was breathing heavily trying to calm the terror building inside of him but he could not do so. _Maybe if I talk to Yi or Karma they could help me out..._ Elias went and slumped against the wall before sighing again and stared at his scythe. Ever since his first match, the wickedly curved blade had changed appearance from a simple stick with a long, curved blade, to a long metal shaft with an eerie blue energy creating the rest of the blade.

A small creak and chatter was heard as the door to the training facility opened. Just as it opened the chatter that was being held before was now silenced. "The hell happened here?" grunted a gruff voice. "Looks like a damn tornado came flyin' through here." another voice said but it was more suave and calmed. Elias perked up and stared at the two new champions now in the training facility: the Outlaw Graves, and the Card Master Twisted Fate. The two men noticed Elias propped against the wall and stared at him with disbelief.

"You do this?" Graves asks while propping his shotgun on his shoulder. The Judge wasn't exactly scared of Graves, but his massive shotgun would make anyone uneasy. "Graves I know you aren't as stupid as you look. It's pretty obvious that the kid did it." says Fate in his smooth voice. The man named Twisted Fate stared at Elias with his glowing golden eyes and studied him. The Judge shook his head and held his scythe on his shoulder, "It was me Graves. Why, did I mess up your favorite target or something?"

The Outlaw chuckled and shook his head. "My favorite target is the one that pays a whole bunch. But I gotta say kid, you tore that dummy to smithereens." Then he stifled a small chuckle and scratched his beard. It reminded Elias of one of his family members back in his world: strong, scary looking, bearded, had that thick country accent, even carried a shotgun around with him (him living in the country that is). A soft smile came across his face before it quickly faded into a look of remorse.

"So, mind telling us what the hell happened here?" Graves asks now staring at the teen. The Judge waves his arms around the arena now littered with the straw corpses of the training dummies. "I was trying to regain my nerves because of an... argument last night." he replied to the two older champions. Graves stared at him with his signature grin and Fate also did the same; it was as if they were thinking about the same thing. "It's a woman isn't it?" they both said in unison. Elias stared at the two in disbelief that they figured it out. Well, half-figured it out.

He nodded slowly still keeping his gaze on the two older gentlemen. "It is a girl but..." he trailed off. "Lemme guess, she rejected you or dumped you am I right?" Fate said hastily to finish his sentence. Again the teen shook his head and stared at them, "No it definitely wasn't that. Katarina tried killing me when we first met and she tried to apologize like it never happened. In the heat of the moment I sort of snapped at her and ever since then I've had the overwhelming feeling that she is going to kill me." The two men stared at each other and silently nodded as if they agreed on something.

"Best you stay away from her kid. Ain't nothing ever good come out of dealing with her." Graves said solemnly. Fate gives a nod in agreement and tips his hat over his eyes, "She's a dangerous one alright. Best you stay farther than a ten foot pole you hear?" Elias looks at them slightly confused but nods before exiting the training facility.

When he exited the room he was greeted by a familiar, friendly face. "Oh hey there Elias! Did you come here to train?" Lux asks gleefully and with a smile. The Judge shakes his head and leans against the wall. "No I came here to let off some steam actually." Elias says with a grim look. The blonde looks at him confused and rolls her hand for him to continue. He sighs and rubs the back of his head, "I kinda got into a... heated situation with Katarina yesterday. She tried to apologize for almost killing me but... I may have blown up and said 'No way in Hell' before storming off."

Lux remained silent after he finished talking which made Elias uneasy. Normally she'd say something like "It's a good thing you didn't get killed" or "I'm glad you said that" but she remained silent. "So that's why she was..." Lux trailed off. Elias looked at her confused and tapped on her shoulder, "Who was like what?" The blonde shuffled her hands nervously and averted his gaze. "Lux... you can tell me alright?" This is where she shook her head and breathed shakily, "I-it was Kat. She came to my room last night and... well she was on the verge of tears but she wouldn't tell me what happened."

The chalk-haired teen looked at her with disbelief. "Wait but I thought the whole Noxus hates Demacia and vice versa thing was still going on." he asks, now thinking of his actions from before. She shook her head and sighed, "That whole conflict ended a while ago when Kat and Garen got married." Her words startled him and caused the teen to inhale sharply, which in turn caused him to cough violently. Lux rushed to his side quickly and held him up as he violently coughed. "Are you okay?" Lux asks in a scared voice.

Elias nods weakly and stares into her eyes, "Yeah that just shocked me a bit. Should be fine in a bi-" His sentence was cut off by the world suddenly going dark. Literally dark was what could be described as what happened to Elias. He was in a dark environment where there was no sound, no scents, and no source of light was to be seen. All the Judge could do was hear the sound of his shaky breath, and his unsteady heartbeat.

"Welcome... To the dark..." Spoke a raspy voice. Elias tried to scan the area around him to see where, or what the voice came from but the darkness made it impossible to see. "Who's there?!" Called out the teen. His answer was an eerie chuckle and the void surrounding him swirling into a form before him. Once the form had was completed, it was a being well known to Elias: Nocturne, The Eternal Nightmare. "Nocturne... what do you want!" Elias coldly spat out to the creature. The nightmare-ish creature chucked darkly again and shook it's head, "I want what I usually want: To torment others for my pure enjoyment."

The red and white haired teen has to admit that he was somewhat scared, but for some reason he was calm, calmer than he should have been when facing the embodiment of a nightmare. "Interesting..." Nocturne slowly spoke. He circled around Elias and studied him, like he was some exotic animal from a far off land; which he sort of was. "You smell of fear but... it is very faint, very quiet, very infuriating." the creature spoke, the last words spewed like venom. "Well it helps knowing that your power isn't at it's peak since you're sealed." Elias retorted. This is where Elias started to become frightened. "Yes I am indeed sealed youngling, but there are others more terrifying than myself running amok Runeterra."What do you mean?" The Judge asked. Nocturne simply shook his head chuckling and began to disappear into the darkness. "You will find out soon enough..."

* * *

_In the infirmary..._

The room was quiet and tense. The only sounds that were heard was the heart monitor that slowly beeped, and the liquids that slowly dripped from the IV bag into the teen's arm. Lux, Riven, and Garen were seated to the right of Elias while Soraka was on the left checking his readings and making sure that he was ok. The Starchild sighed and finished documenting her new patients status before turning to the trio of friends. "He should be alright for now. Most of his vital signs are alright but whatever it was that caused him to black out... it must have been a very powerful to render him like that." Soraka tells the group. A collective sigh of relief came from the trio when they were told the good news.

"So what happened again Lux?" Garen asked his sister again. She replied by groaning and rubbing her temples, "I told you brother: I was telling him about Kat last night, I then told him that you two were married, then he collapsed after coughing violently." The Might of Demacia looked at his younger sister with both surprise and wariness. Before he could speak another word, he was greeted with a flash of red now sitting in his lap. "Gods Kat you scared the hell out of me!" exclaimed Garen. Katarina chuckled softly before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. The brown-haired soldier blushed slightly at his wife's display of affection but even more so from his sisters giggle. Riven on the other hand wasn't paying attention to the "family reunion" going on by her for she was more focused on the grey-haired teen lying in bed.

Elias's breathing was slow and heavy which made the Exile worry even more about him. _"Why am I so worried about him...? I should be because I'm his friend but... something else is nagging me in the back of my mind."_ She thought to herself. Riven suddenly found herself being shaken by her friend Lux who had on a worried face. "He'll be fine Riv. He survived being killed by Draven, I'm sure he can survive passing out." Lux said to her friend. Riven nodded and smiled slightly at her friends encouraging words before returning her gaze back to the teen.

"Hey." Lux whispered while gesturing with her head for the other two to follow her. Garen and Katarina looked at their sister(sister-in-law for Kat) confused, before silently nodding and following her. Once the trio were outside of the infirmary's door, Lux closed the door and sighed softly. "What is it?" questioned Garen. Katarina nodded in agreement and stood by her husband. The blonde looked at them and took a deep breath, "I'm starting to get worried about Riven."

Kat looked up at Garen who merely shrugged, for he didn't know what his sister was talking about. "What do you mean Lux?" asked Kat. Lux sighed again and propped herself against the wall. "She's seemed really... distant. Ever since Elias showed up and was injured, hell killed even, she seems to be depressed." she replies. Garen placed a hand on Kat's shoulder and she gingerly placed her own on top of it. "I can't think of anything to be honest Lux. Maybe she feel's guilty about letting the kid get hurt when she was nearby and couldn't do anything." the crimson-haired assassin says with a shrug.

"I'd get that but there's something else that's starting to interest me as well." Lux says with a smirk. Katarina had seen that smirk before and felt the tips of her lips form her own. "Oh do tell sissy." she says, her grin getting bigger. The Lady looked around to see if anyone else was near before motioning with her hand to have the pair come closer. "I think she's developing a crush on the kid." whispers Lux. This caused Katarina to snicker and Garen just sighed and leaned on the door. The two started to giggle and whisper about how they cute of a couple Elias and Riven would make before screaming was heard coming from the inside of the door.

Without a moment wasted the trio barged into the room to find Elias with scythe in hand, covered in sweat and a gash across his right eye, and Riven curled up in a corner next to him. "What the hell happened!" yelled Katarina. The Judge ignored them and scanned the room constantly before dispelling his weapon and kneeling in front of a terrified Riven. "It's alright Riven. He's gone." he whispered while gently embracing the trembling Riven, still scanning the room for any hostile threats. "Kid what in the ever-living fuck happened here!" Katarina practically screamed. She was about to pounce on the teen but Garen quickly placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear that caused her rage to slowly cool off.

Loud footsteps were now heard coming from the hallway and a panting Soraka and an attentative Akali found themselves in the room. "What happened here?" questioned Soraka between breaths. Katarina motioned to Elias before walking out of the room with Garen on her tail. "Well? Care to explain Mr. Judge of the Fallen?" Akali coldly questioned. After slowly letting go of Riven, the teen stood up and had a look of both fear and anxiety.

"Nocturne has been released, and there is a god running amok Valoran." he replies seriously.


End file.
